My December
by Chiquilla rara
Summary: Cumplí mi destino y me encarcelaron, ahora en mis últimos suspiros veo el paisaje de Diciembre y confieso... Inspirado por la canción My December de Linkin Park


_Y todos lloramos lágrimas de sangre…_

**Disclaimer: **Nada, absolutamente nada me pertenece, ni la canción, ni los personajes, ellos son de sus respectivos autores.

**My December**

_This is my December / Este es mi Diciembre,_

Frío… frió es lo que siento, es lo que siente mi cuerpo y mi alma, y no por este lugar, Azkaban, ni por este tiempo, Diciembre… No…

_This is my time of the year / Este es mi tiempo del año,_

Estoy muriendo, traicionado por aquellos en los que creía, apuñalado por la espalda por los que aun criticándome, manche mis manos de sangre, salvándolos, y aun así… Aun así muero…

_This is my December / Este es mi Diciembre,_

Sangre… Es lo que escapa de mi cuerpo, enfriándose por la nieve, manchando su pureza… Al igual que la sangre de mi enemigo mancho las mías…

_This is all so clear. / Esta todo muy claro._

_This is my December / Este es mi Diciembre,_

Mi enemigo… ¿Tom Riddle fue mi enemigo? Yo no lo creo… Él, al igual que yo intentábamos de sobrevivir ¿A qué te preguntaras? A quien intentara controlarnos, y al final… Fallamos…

_This is my snow covered home / Este es mi hogar cubierto de nieve,_

Tengo contadas cuantas veces fue hermoso ver la nieve caer, y la ultima, fue en aquella casa… No era nuestro hogar, ninguno pertenecía ahí, sin embargo, nosotros considerábamos nuestro hogar al lado del otro… Pero al final nos separaron…

_This is my December / Este es mi Diciembre,_

Cuando te fuiste, todos lo lamentaron conmigo, pero pocos lloraron conmigo, y ellos, fueron los siguientes… Y llore, por ti y por ellos, solo, rodeado de gente, con el alma desgarrada por el dolor…Solo…

_This is me alone / Este soy yo solo._

_And I / Y yo_

Sabes, aun me sigo culpando de lo que te paso, de lo que le paso a ellos, a todos, pero… A diferencia de lo que todos creen, no toda la culpa fue mía, otros estuvieron involucrados, y es por eso que yo aun muriendo pague de mi único pecado, mientras que ellos aun les queda una larga vida por pagar…

_Just wish that I didn't feel / Solo deseo sentirme bien _

Cada vez el frió es peor, siento cada vez menos mi cuerpo, y cada vez recuerdo más, y me aferro a esos recuerdos para no dormir, para no caer ante la oscuridad…

_Like there was something I missed/ Con aquellas cosas que perdí,_

Me has dicho que yo era un ángel cuando me vistes parado en medio de la pura nieve, yo te respondí con una sonrisa que lo menos que podía ser era un ángel, pues los ángeles eran seres puros, que no sentían odio, mientras que yo era dominado por el odio y la oscuridad, pero aun así insististe en que lo era… Y te creí…

_And I / Y yo_

Pero ahora ya no puedo serlo, mis manos manchadas por la sangre de otro ángel, inocente de sus pecados… Pues eran demonios quienes controlaban su cuerpo, demonios del temible infierno…

_Take back all the things I said /Vuelvo atrás pensando en todas las cosas que te dije_

Te odio y me odio por odiarte, te necesito cerca, aunque se que lo estas, aun no puedo sentirte, o no quiero hacerlo… ¿estaré rechazándote? No… Perdóname…

_To make you feel like that / Que te harían sentir 4ajor,_

El cielo esta gris… ¿es esa tu Mirada? Copos de nieve caen… Cubriéndolo todo sutilmente, en un ultimo intento de purificar la tierra… Siempre me e preguntado, si la lluvia son las lagrimas de los dioses… ¿los copos de nieve son las lagrimas congeladas de los ángeles? Lo lamento, mi mente ya quiere volar…

_And I / Y yo_

Aun me pregunto, por que estoy aquí, encerrado como un criminal… Si lo que hice fue lo que el destino y este maldito mundo querían… Lo mate, aun cuando sentía que se me desgarraba cada vez más mi alma, aquella daga ahora esta cubierta por su sangre… Por mi sangre…

_Just wish that I didn't feel / Solo deseo sentirme bien_

Perder… ¿Qué es lo que perdí? Aparte de un trozo de mi alma, la confianza ciega a los que ahora me traicionaron… La esperanza de seguir con esta vida, por eso a la muerte no me resisto… Si… Tal vez sea un cobarde… Pero mis esperanzas están donde la muerte ya no me pueda tocar…

_Like there was something I missed / Con aquellas cosas que perdí,_

El cielo cubre a la noche… Pero no a la luna, lejos de todas esas nubes, ella se alza imponente en el cielo, pero ella esta lejos de mi… Y lejos de Remus… Ya, la maldición no lo tocara nunca mas, al igual que el titiritero…

_And I / Y yo_

¿Lo estas cuidado? ¿Lo estas protegiendo? Dime que si… Él al igual que tu no merecen lo que les sucedió, por favor… Cuídense mutuamente…

_Take back all the things I said to you / Vuelvo atrás pensando en todas las cosas que te dije._

_And I give it all away / Y lo dejo todo,_

Estoy dejando de sentir… Ni el frío que me atormenta desde que estoy aquí, pero ni el calor que desprende mis lagrimas antes de caer por mi rostro… Mi sangre aun se resiente a enfriarse y dejar de moverse, pero yo ya deje de sentir algo… O estar conciente de sentirlo…

_Just to have somewhere to go to / Solo para tener donde ir,_

Al final, cuando esto termine ¿Serás tu el que me lleve? O estaré destinado al infierno por mi pecado…

_Give it all away / Dejando todo,_

Tú me dices que soy un ángel… Yo te digo que tú eres un ángel, ya que las espinas de oro que me apresaban desgarraron mis alas…Y ahora, aunque sane… ¿Seré capaz de volar?

_To have someone to come home to / Para tener a alguien al llegar a casa._

_This is my December / Este es mi Diciembre,_

¿Te acuerdas nuestra promesa? Íbamos a vivir juntos cuando fueras libre como siempre tuviste que ser… Ahora esos sueños están enterrados… La nieve los cubre…

_These are my 4ajo covered dreams / Estos son mis sueños cubiertos de nieve,_

Nunca fui fuerte… Siempre tuve suerte… Pretendí sentirme alegre, aunque estuviera destrozado… Soporte lo insoportable… Y lleve el destino marcado hasta el final…

_This is me pretending / Esto es lo que pretendo,_

Dime… ¿En el cielo desapareció tu dolor? Supongo que si… Encontrases a mamá y a papá, a amigos que murieron antes que tú, también a Snape, ahora tienes a quien molestar… Necesito verlos… por lo menos una vez más si nos separamos…

_This is all I need / Esto es todo lo que necesito._

_And I / Y yo_

Que curioso… Tengo miedo… Si, tengo miedo a separarme de ti, de ellos… De todos… Pero…

_Just wish that I didn't feel / Solo deseo sentirme bien_

Desearía que todo acabase rápido, o que lo que paso no hubiera pasado, pero el hubiera no existe, al igual que los muertos no vuelve, por que los muertos, muertos están…

_Like there was something I missed/ Con aquellas cosas que perdí,_

_And I / Y yo_

Déjame seguir, no me detengas… Déjame terminar, por que necesito entender, si lo que estoy dejando pasar es correcto…

_Take back all the things I said /Vuelvo atrás pensando en todas las cosas que te dije_

Quiero correr… Quiero escapar, Quiero y necesito alejarme de este dolor que vuelve con mayor intensidad… Déjame escapar a tus brazos…

_To make you feel like that / Que te harían sentir 4ajor,_

Oh! ¡Dulce muerte! Abrázame en un ultimo llamado, y no me dejes escapas, desprende mi dolor, y llevate mi alma donde los muertos que no regresan a la tierra, pero vuelven al cielo… Llevame a donde aquellos que ame, amo y amare Essen, por favor, lo suplico por mi ultimo suspiro…

_And I / Y yo_

Estoy dejando que una batalla la ganen antes de empezar… Soy un cobarde… Pero deseo morir, para al fin proteger a aquellos que me quieran…

_Just wish that I didn't feel / Solo deseo sentirme bien_

Ángeles de la muerte, ustedes me libraron de mi destino… Aun ya cumplido…

_Like there was something I missed / Con aquellas cosas que perdí,_

Y yo… Deseo verlos una vez mas… Y ese será, mi último y único deseo…

_And I / Y yo_

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya no siento, lo que hice, hecho esta…

_Take back all the things I said to you / Vuelvo atras pensando en todas las cosas que te dije._

_And I give it all away / Y lo dejo todo,_

Alguien me toma de los brazos, volteo y me encuentro con el rostro de un hombre, ojos grises veo, semi oculto por negros cabellos, por un momento pensé que eres tu, pero no lo es… Me sonríe de tan forma que tranquiliza… pero no es tu misma sonrisa…

_Just to have somewhere to go to / Solo para tener donde ir,_

Suave son sus palabras, y me explica una situación que yo ya se… Por que yo mismo la provoque…

_Give it all away / Dejando todo,_

El lo sabe, y aun así me explica, es un ángel… un ángel de alas negras…

_To have someone to come home to / Para tener a alguien al llegar a casa._

_This is my December / Este es mi Diciembre,_

Diciembre… estañare esta época… momentos importantes se guardaron en mi corazón…

_This is my time of the year / Este es_

Nieva… en el más oscuro y desolado lugar del planeta, la única belleza que existe, es aquel manto blanco, y en la única época que existe, es en Diciembre…

_This is my December / Este es mi Diciembre,_

Sin duda Diciembre se llevara mi último suspiro, por que ya su nieve purifica mi alma…

_This is all so clear. / Esta todo muy claro._

_And I give it all away / Y lo dejo todo,_

Ellos son los que me buscan… me dicen que los ángeles deben subir al cielo y no sufrir… Les pregunto por ti y por los demás… quien esta a mi derecha, una mujer me dice indiferente que tú estas en el infierno al pasar aquel velo… mientras que aquel que me sostiene, me responde que mis padres y demás están en el cielo…

_Just to have somewhere to go to / Solo para tener donde ir,_

Siento miedo, pregunto… ¿hay una manera de evitarlo? Si… La hay… dando mi alma a cambio de la tuya… Hades es caprichoso, acepta a los que aun no debieron morir, pero no los dejara irse de sus dominios a menos de que se haga un intercambio… Tú sabes que lo haré… Adiós…

_Give it all away / Dejando todo,_

Alguien mas esta en ese lugar… dice algo sobre mi pecado, que yo pague por el mío a un costo mas alto de lo que debería… no entiendo bien… dice que yo pedí un deseo, si nos separamos, verlos una vez mas… y por eso me concede un día en el cielo antes de irme… siento mi sonrisa con esfuerzo y le agradezco…

_To have someone to come home to / Para tener a alguien al llegar a casa…_

Al fin… estaremos todos juntos…por que en el cielo… El tiempo se detiene… Y un día en el cielo, significa toda la eternidad… Te veré de nuevo… Sirius…

_A Ver, mi primer songfics, patético, pero, hace mucho que quería escribir algo con esta canción, sobre lo referente ahí arriba, es la confesión de Harry James Potter Evans a Sirius antes de acompañarlo al "cielo" por decirlo de un modo._

_Mmm… quieren saber quienes son los últimos personajes que aparecieron? La mujer, digamos que seria Lucifer, el primer hombre, el ángel de la muerte, yo lo conozco como Zephiel y me gusta ese nombre para la muerte, por ultimo, el otro hombre, es Cronos, dios del tiempo. Ahora si se preguntan por que los puse es sencillo, Lucifer sabia muy bien que Harry pediría eso por lo que se tomo la molestia de ir ella misma a recogerlo, Zephiel, como ángel de la muerte tenia que recoger el alma de Harry y llevarlo a donde elegiría (me suena a libre albedrío) aunque el como ángel tendría que ir al cielo de forma directa y Cronos, astuto le concedió su petición de ver a todos, y como el mismo Harry explica, en el cielo y en el infierno no existe el tiempo, en cambio en la tierra si es regida por este elemento… algo interesante para mi punto de vista…_

_Ya se, esto ya esta muy gastado no? Pero, me gusto como quedo, aunque lo intenté, todo quedo fragmentado, en un hermoso delirio llamado muerte… Supongo que era mejor dejarlo en fragmentos, sinceramente, no puedo definir lo indefinible, y para mi los sentimientos son imposibles, mas cuando son tantos, aunque no lo parece…_

_En fin, lo dejo simplemente a su criterio, lo más probable es que siga haciendo songfics, mi estado lo dirá en otra ocasión. Me despido…_

_Sam_


End file.
